Maleficent
by die artikel.| . }} }= - Journal = |journalKH='First entry' A sorceress of awesome power. She controls the Heartless, and is said to have destroyed many worlds. No one knows what her true intentions are. She first appeared to curse Aurora in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). Second entry A sorceress of awesome power. She leads the villains who seek to harness the power of the Heartless. She has also tricked Riku into joining her and is using him as part of her evil plans. She first appeared to curse Aurora in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). Third entry A sorceress of awesome power. She tried to use the Heartless for her own evil ends, but the Heartless were actually using her. She turned into a huge dragon when cornered by Sora and his friends. She first appeared to curse Aurora in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). |journalSS=A witch who commands the darkness. Sora faced Maleficent and her Heartless once before. She stole Belle's heart to perfect her dark powers, though Belle had seen through her plan. |journalRR=A witch who commands the darkness. Maleficent's charms won over Riku, and she empowered him with darkness. In Castle Oblivion she stood before Riku again, this time as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. |journalKH2='Main entry' Sleeping Beauty (1959) A sorceress of frightening power. In the last adventure, she controlled the Heartless and led a group that was trying to harness the power of darkness. As part of her villainous plan, Maleficent tricked Riku into making the choice to dive into the realm of darkness. In the end, Maleficent yielded to the power of darkness herself and was defeated by Sora and his friends. But by using her last bit of evil power, she was able to come back again some time later. Timeless River Sleeping Beauty (1959) A sorceress of frightening power who's behind the strange goings-on at Disney Castle. Maleficent is determined to take over Disney Castle, and she's using the power of darkness in her evil scheme. Halloween Town Sleeping Beauty (1959) A sorceress of frightening power. She's using the Heartless as part of her scheme to bring all the worlds under her control. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are just what Maleficent needs to make trouble for Sora and his friends while they're in Halloween Town. |journalBBS=Sleeping Beauty (1959) A terrifying evil fairy with a command of dark magic. She attended the celebration of Aurora's birth, despite not being invited, and prophesied that 16 years later, Aurora would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. |journalCOD=A terrifying evil fairy who commands dark magic. On one of Sora's previous adventures, Maleficent led the hordes of darkness in an attempt to conquer all worlds. It was her servant, Pete, who led her to this strange new world; while unaware of its true nature, she can see the potential it holds for steeping other worlds in darkness. |journalDDD="Sleeping Beauty" (1959) An evil fairy who wishes to see all worlds cast into darkness. She has clashed with more than one Keyblade wielder. This time, she tried to use Minnie as a bartering chip and claim the "data" of all worlds. |journalUX='Maleficent A' Sleeping Beauty (1959) A powerful witch rumored to have manipulated the Heartless to destroy numerous worlds. Maleficent B Sleeping Beauty (1959) A powerful witch rumored to have manipulated the Heartless to destroy numerous worlds. |journalKH3=Sleeping Beauty (1959) An evil fairy who seeks to rule over all worlds. She and Pete are searching for a black box. }}}} Maleficent of Mefistola (afrikaans: Boosaardig) 'n belangrike antagonis in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks. Sy is 'n bose fee wat haar eerste verskyning in Disney se gemaak het. Sy soek beheer oor al die wêrelde en versprei die duisternis dwarsdeur hulle. Sy word bekendgestel in Kingdom Hearts as die leier van 'n band van skurke van verskeie wêrelde wat probeer om Kingdom Hearts te verower en dus alle wêrelde heers. Om hierdie rede help hulle die hartelose om die sewe Prinsesse van Hart vas te vang en die harte van die wêreld te verslind. Sora en sy bondgenote slaag egter daarin om haar planne te verswak deur haar kohorte en uiteindelik die heks self te verslaan. Ander speletjies in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks toon haar aanvanklike styging tot mag en haar later probeer om dit te herwin, en terwyl ander Disney-antagoniste seldsame betekenis het buite hul oorspronklike wêrelde, strek Maleficent se invloed byna altyd oor die wêrelde. Verskyning Ligte en groenvelde gekleurt is haar vel, Maleficent se blink, geel oë is swaar skaduwee met violette grimering, en haar lippe is rooi geverf. Haar kop is bedek met 'n swart-hoornige hoofklere. Maleficent dra 'n lang, gekleurde swart mantel met 'n pers trim en maroenrande wat flikker. Sy dra 'n houtpaal met 'n heldergroen bal aan die bokant, waardeur sy haar towerspreuke gooi. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep dra Maleficent 'n goue ring met 'n sirkelvormige swart klip daarin. Dit was in haar oorspronklike ontwerp van Sleeping Beauty, maar dit was afwesig in Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en die film weergawe van Kingdom Hearts Re:coded wat deel is van Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, verskyn dit weer. Persoonlikheid Maleficent is 'n intrigerende, manipulerende en slim towenaar wat blyk vasbeslote om beheer van Kingdom Hearts te neem. Sy word meestal op 'n koel, berekende manier gesien, wat Riku maklik manipuleer om haar doelwitte te help, terwyl sy voorgee om te sorg dat hy Kairi help kry. In Kingdom Hearts II is sy vasbeslote om haar vorige nederlaag deur Sora se hand te wreek. Sy verdra nie die mislukking nie, soos gewys wanneer sy Pete bestraf vir sy poging om Kingdom Hearts sonder haar oor te neem. Nietemin, sy lyk asof om die onbekwame Pete duld as hul helper. Sy is egter nie sonder scruples nie, en sy het Sora soms bystaan, maar om haar eie slegte redes. Teen die tyd van Kingdom Hearts coded, blyk sy terug te keer na haar bose natuur en probeer sy Sora weer om te vernietig, al is dit 'n digitale weergawe van hom. Nadat sy egter deur Data-Riku gered is, stop sy haar pogings om hom (ten minste vir die oomblik) uit te skakel en Sora te vertel dat hulle "nou selfs" is. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, alhoewel sy nie Sora ontmoet nie, verskyn Maleficent weer met kwaadwillige bedoelings en probeer om die datascape oor te neem. Nog 'n belangrike aspek van Maleficent se karakter is haar superioriteitskompleks, wat, terwyl dit deur baie Disney Villains gedeel word, maar uiters in haar is. Dit is duidelik in feitlik elke geval in Kingdom Hearts II wanneer die onderwerp van Nobodies en Organization XIII opgevoed word en wanneer hulle persoonlik in die gesig staar. Maleficent se narcissisme strek na al die Heartless wat sy beveel, ten spyte van die al te voor die hand liggende verskille in die mag en vermoëns van Nobodies in die algemeen oor die Heartless. Haar superieure kompleks is egter nie heeltemal ongegrond nie, want sy is maklik een van die sterkste karakters in die reeks, haar magie het slegs meegeding deur meester Xehanort se. Dus, haar siening van die Organisasie as onbeduidend, kan vir haar baie waar wees. Ironies genoeg lyk die Organisasie om haar op dieselfde manier te sien as wat sy hulle sien: as 'n relatief onbeduidende bedreiging, getoon wanneer Saïx sommige nobodies summons om Maleficent se Heartless te verpletter, en noem haar 'n dwaas. In teenstelling met Pete het sy uiterste en volkome wettige vertroue, terwyl haar minion 'n lafaard is en sy kanse op sukses twyfel. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts χ Maleficent verskyn in die Boek van Profesieë. Sestien jaar later, nadat Aurora vervloek is, het Maleficent Aurora onder die vermeende naam Briar Rose ontdek en gereël dat haar vloek in werking tree. Tussen ''Kingdom Hearts χ en Birth by Sleep Maleficent was alreeds bekend en gevrees in die hele Enchanted Dominion as 'n towenaar wat beter jy nie kwaad moes wees nie. Alhoewel sy nie genooi is om die geboorte van Prinses Aurora te vier nie, sy het in elk geval bygewoon en die babaprinsie 'n spesiale "geskenk" gegee: op haar sestiende verjaardag sal Aurora haar vinger op die spoel van 'n draaiwiel steek en sterf. Merryweather het hierdie vloek egter verander sodat Aurora net in 'n diepe slaap sou val totdat sy deur haar ware liefde gesoen is. Saam leer die drie goeie feetjies die prinses in die bos, buite die bereik van Maleficent en haar minions. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Op 'n onbekende tydstip ontmoet Maleficent met Meester Xehanort, wat haar die bestaan van ander wêrelde en die sewe Prinses van Hart aan die lig gebring het, wie se harte gebruik kan word om alle wêrelde te verower. Hy het ook aan haar vertel van sekere wielders van die Keyblade wat sy sou ontmoet. Na hierdie ontmoeting sal Maleficent se ambisies tot oorheersing oor alle wêrelde groei. Sy het ook prins Phillip in haar kerker gevange geneem om te verhoed dat hy die vloek oortree. Terra arriveer in die Enchanted Dominion, op soek na Meester Xehanort, en ontmoet Maleficent by die brug wat na die kasteelhek lei. Sy beweer nie om van Xehanort te weet nie, maar sy vertel Terra van 'n man wat sy gesien het om die kasteel te verlaat en te praat van die "lig in die steek". Terra betree die kasteel en vind Aurora aan die slaap in haar kamer, waar Maleficent weer vir hom verskyn en vertel hom van die sewe harte van suiwer lig wat die krag gee om alle wêrelde te heers en noem die Keyblade. Sy bied Terra oor Xehanort aan te praat, indien hy Aurora se hart vir haar steel, maar hy weier. Met sy verset het Maleficent haar magie gebruik om in die hart van Terra in die duisternis te fluister en hom in 'n trance te plaas. Met behulp van Terra as uitbreiding van haar wil, gebruik Maleficent sy Keyblade om Aurora se hart te onttrek. Sodra Terra daaruit uitkom en besef wat hy gedoen het, vertel Maleficent hom dat sy nie weet waar Xehanort gegaan het toe hy in die duisternis verdwyn het nie. Maleficent bied Terra die kans om by haar aan te sluit en die oorblywende ses harte van suiwer lig in te samel. Terra weier egter, net soos die kasteel begin skud as gevolg van 'n reuse Unversed. Sy waarsku dat hy nie sy duisternis met geweld kan onderdruk voordat sy vertrek nie. Nadat Terra die Unversed verslaan het, Maleficent kyk hoe hy gaan, en let op dat die soeke na die ses harte van suiwer lig 'n rukkie sal neem. Tussen ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Tussen ''Kingdom Hearts coded en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance In Betwixt en Between, Maleficent besef dat die Datascape is soortgelyk aan die boek van profesieë, wat gesê word om nuwe wêrelde te skep. Sy en Pete ontwikkel dan 'n plan om die wêreld se data te steel. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kingdom Hearts III Ander verskynings Kingdom Hearts V CAST Maleficent verskyn in die nie-kanonieke ''Kingdom Hearts V CAST. Sy is weer 'n skurk en dien as die hoof-antagonis, haar lair is die finale vlak van die wedstryd en het die hardste Heartless in die spel. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Maleficent (Baas) en Maleficent (draak) Hoewel sy die mees kragtige van die Disney-skurke is, verkies Maleficent om towery te gebruik of om minions aan te stel om direk te veg. Haar groot woede en lus vir mag stel haar egter in staat om die vorm van 'n monsteragtige draak aan te neem wanneer dit nodig is. As daar egter genoeg skade gedoen word, keer Maleficent terug na sy oorspronklike vorm. D-Link :Hoofartikel: Maleficent (D-Link) In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep word Maleficent 'n Dimension Link vir Terra. Terwyl Terra gebruik haar vermoëns, kan Terra kragtige donker magiese aanvalle gebruik. Maleficent se afrondingsaanvalle laat vir Terra kragtige bliksem en vuurkrag toe om sy vyande te verwoes. Gallery File:Maleficent KHBBS.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Maleficent (Dragon) KHBBS.png|Maleficent se draakvorm in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Maleficent KH.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts File:Maleficent (Dragon) KH.png|Maleficent se draakvorm in Kingdom Hearts File:Maleficent HT KHII.png‎‎|Maleficent in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts II File:Maleficent KHREC.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded File:Maleficent KHIII.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts III File:Maleficent KHX.png|Maleficent soos sy in Kingdom Hearts χchi voorkom. File:Maleficent KHII Manga.png|Maleficent in die Kingdom Hearts II manga Oorsprong Maleficent het haar film debuut in Disney se 1959 geanimeerde funksie film Sleeping Beauty, uitgespreek deur Eleanor Audley. Sy het onverwags op Prinses Aurora se geboorteplegtigheid verskyn, en was baie kwaad omdat sy nie 'n uitnodiging ontvang het nie. Sy het dit agter 'n stil houding weggesteek en gaan voort om die kind 'n "geskenk" in die vorm van 'n vloek te gee deur te sê dat sy haar vinger op die spil van 'n draaiwiel sal stok, voordat die son op haar sestiende verjaardag ondergaan en sal sterf. Koning Stefan het probeer om sy wagte te kry om haar op die oomblik te gryp, maar sy ontsnap deur haar meesterskap oor die donker magie. Vreesaanjaend vir sy dogter se lewe ten spyte van die feit dat Merryweather se geskenk vir die kind Aurora nie sal doodgaan nie, maar slaap moet sy haar vinger steek. Koning Stefan dan 'n bevel dat alle draaiende wiele in die koninkryk verbrand moet word. In 'n laaste poging om Maleficent se vloek te vertraag en te verhoed dat Aurora haar vinger stamp, besluit die Drie Goeie Fairies om haar in die bos te neem om as 'n boer in 'n verlate huisie opgewek te word een keer behoort aan 'n houtsnyer te bly, tot nadat die son op haar sestiende verjaardag sit. Die fairies daarin slaag om die plek en die identiteit van die meisie geheim te hou, en 'n verwoede Maleficent stuur haar lojale kraai Diablo om te soek na die meisie, nadat haar volgelinge misluk het. Diablo ontdek Aurora se verblyfplek, en Maleficent lok die meisie na 'n draaiwiel op haar terugkeer na die koning se kasteel. Aurora druk in haar vinger, en dan vertrek Maleficent om na die ou houthakkershuisie, met die doel om die prinses se verloofde, Prins Phillip, vas te vang wat van plan is om die boer-meisie wat Aurora daar was, te ontmoet. Nadat die prins vasgevang is, plaas Maleficent hom in haar kerker om hom vir 100 jaar daar te hou. Prins Phillip ontsnap egter Maleficent se koppelaars met die hulp van Flora, Fauna en Merryweather, terwyl die heks poog om hom te keer dat hy nie die Aurora se slaapsyfer en koning Stefan se kasteel bereik met 'n bos van dorings nie. Soos Phillip deur hulle sny, verskyn die desperate Maleficent voor hom. Sy verander in 'n magtige draak en plaas die prins in 'n dramatiese stryd met haar. Op die ou end word Maleficent in die hart, van prins Phillip deur die Swaard van Waarheid gesteek, en hy gaan opgewek en met Aurora trou. Eksterne skakels Category:Allies Kategorie:Vroulike karakters